pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder
February 12, 2016 |previous = Gekko Floats |next = Catboy's Great Gig}} "Catboy's Two-Wheeled Wonder" (also known as "Le vélo de Yoyo" in French) is the second half of the 17th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Romeo steals the PJ Masks' super vehicles, so they have to use their bicycles to stop him. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo Connor, Amaya, and Greg are riding their bikes around the town. As they head towards the soccer field, Connor runs into a steering wheel. Amaya and Greg stop beside him, and all the kids look up to see multiple car parts scattered around. Not knowing what is happening, they follow the pathway of scattered parts into the forest. What they see in the middle is a pile of stacked cars. Wondering who is doing this, the PJ Masks decide to investigate. After the transformation sequence and the transport to HQ, Catboy declares to take the Cat-Car and presses his symbol icon on the PJ Picture Player screen. However, when the PJ Masks get ready to jump in, they see that the Cat-Car has disappeared! Owlette declares to take the Owl-Glider instead, but when the team enters her base room, the Owl-Glider is gone as well, and when they go into Gekko’s base room, the same has happened for the Gekko-Mobile! With no super vehicles to use, Catboy wonders how can they be superheroes for this mission. Gekko suggests that they can try using their bikes instead. Catboy is reluctant to try, feeling that they are only good for the daytime, while super vehicles are better suited for any mission, but Owlette wants to try it out as well, at least for the time being until they get their super vehicles back. That being said, the PJ Masks go out to get their bikes. A few moments later, the PJ Masks are riding into town on their bikes. Catboy is disappointed that they are going to be heroes while using their bikes for the night. Despite his disappointment, though, Gekko and Owlette push this off and decide to do a few tricks. Gekko rides his bike towards one of the walls of the museum and uses his Super Lizard Grip, not worried about falling off. Owlette flies on her bike and does a couple of flips before landing gracefully. After the two PJ Masks finish their tricks, they realize how much fun it is to ride their bikes, especially while using their powers, and ask Catboy to do the same. Catboy does not try, though, because although it does look like fun, he still thinks that the super vehicles are better. He then declares that they should go right now, and the PJ Masks head towards the park. Once the team arrives at the park, they see that there are now multiple piles of cars, forming huge walls. Among them is a loud banging noise. The PJ Masks carefully ride inside, and to their surprise, they find their super vehicles hanging from Romeo’s invention that is connected to his lab, the Electro-magnet, which means that Romeo is behind all of this. Romeo sees the PJ Masks, and explains that he was using his Electro-magnet to steal all of the daytime cars; however, in the process, it also took the super vehicles out of HQ, so he decided to keep them for a bit. The reason why is that he wants to test them all out and see which vehicle is the best for him to keep. Once he makes his choice, he will give back the other vehicles, but not before he crushes them with his magnet. After showing the PJ Masks a demonstration with one of the daytime cars, he releases Owlette’s Owl-Glider from the magnet and takes it for a test flight. Owlette begins to go after him, but Catboy stops her, saying that they will never be able to catch Romeo if they are on their bikes. If they are able to get the Cat-Car down from the magnet, then they will have a better chance, and they can do that because the controls for the magnet are outside. Owlette and Gekko do not think this is such a good idea, though. They do not know how the controls work, which means that they can crush their vehicles if they try to figure them out. Therefore, it would be better if the PJ Masks use their bikes instead. The two ride off, and Catboy joins them reluctantly. Soon, the PJ Masks catch up with Romeo. Catboy still does not believe that they can catch Romeo on their bikes, but Owlette comes up with a plan. As she flies up to get Romeo’s attention, Gekko will grab the back of Catboy’s bike as he uses his Super Cat Speed to ride in. That way, he can use his Super Strength to pull the Owl-Glider down. With this plan in mind, Owlette flies up towards Romeo. Gekko prepares to follow them, but he sees that Catboy is riding off. Catboy refuses to use his bike, since it does not have any features like the Cat-Car has. Therefore, he is going back to the park to get it back. Gekko tries to remind him of the plan, but it falls on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Owlette is chasing Romeo around in the sky. Romeo activates the Owl-Glider’s Owl Wing Wind feature to get her off his tail, and she is pushed down. Fortunately, this is going well according to her plan. She lands down carefully, and leads the villain on a chase on the ground. Owlette then tells Catboy and Gekko to get ready, but unbeknownst to her, it’s only Gekko that is available. He attempts to ride as fast as he can so he can grab the Owl-Glider from behind, but without Catboy, he is not able to do it. He soon loses control of his bike, and he crashes into a pile of trash bags. Owlette notices it from behind, and rides up towards Gekko, asking where Catboy is, while Romeo flies off. As this is taking place, Catboy is back at the park by the Electro-magnet, trying to figure out how the controls work. He presses the green button, and the magnet starts spinning the vehicles around. He quickly presses it again, though, and the magnet stops. Catboy lets out a sigh of relief, until Owlette and Gekko call out for his attention, saying that they really needed his help in catching Romeo, and that he got away. As Catboy tries to defend himself by saying that he was going to help out as soon as he got his Cat-Car back, Romeo flies back to the park. Upon seeing him, the PJ Masks quickly hide behind one of the walls of the cars. Soon, Romeo lands down and gets out of the Owl-Glider. Magnetizing it, he thinks about what super vehicle he should use next. As an answer, he releases Gekko’s Gekko-Mobile from the magnet and drives away. Gekko is dismayed, but fortunately for the PJ Masks, the Gecko-Mobile cannot fly, so the team can surround the vehicle on their bikes. The kids leave the park, while Catboy sadly looks at the Cat-Car from behind. Once the PJ Masks return to the town, they look from behind one of the buildings. From there, they see the Gekko-Mobile driving by. Since there are three ways out – the two ends of the street and over the buildings – the team should be able to corner Romeo. Therefore, Owlette flies off to the other end of the street, while Catboy and Gekko stay behind, Catboy being told to go up the fire escape with his Super Cat Speed in case Romeo attempts to escape over the buildings. However, after Owlette leaves, Catboy thinks of something that he thinks could make this plan even better. If he gets his Cat-Car back, he can use its Cat's Directional Force Roar feature to create a sonic wave that will block Romeo. Therefore, he rides back to the park again, much to Gekko’s dismay. After Gekko’s Gekko symbol transition, Catboy is yet again back at the park, and by the controls of the Electro-magnet. Knowing now that the green button is not the one to press, he presses the blue button. The magnet starts spinning around again, this time, even wilder than before. Catboy presses it again, and it stops, just in time before any of the super vehicles are harmed. Since the red button is left untouched, Catboy thinks that it must be the one to release the vehicles, so he presses it. Unfortunately for him, the controls just open up to the main computer. Back in the town, Owlette comes face-to-face with Romeo from the other end of the street. After a brief stare down, she begins to advance towards the Gekko-Mobile. In response, Romeo activates the Gekko-Mobile Jet Spray, and the water sprays Owlette. She loses control of her bike, and flies off. Gekko, who is riding up from behind, catches Owlette, but he turns into another pile of trash cans, and the two crash into it. Romeo takes off over the buildings and makes his escape again. As soon as he leaves, Catboy returns to the team and asks what happened. Fed up with Catboy’s multiple disappearances, Owlette scolds him for not being there again to help out. Catboy tries to explain what happened, but she pushes it off and tells him not to blame her if Romeo decides to crush his vehicle. Suddenly, as if on cue, Romeo approaches them in Catboy’s Cat-Car. He taunts them for being on their bikes, and fires furballs from the Cat-Car’s grille. Now determined to stop Romeo, Catboy rides up to the furballs. Using his Super Cat Jump, Catboy uses his bike to hit the balls away. In response, Romeo deflects them back towards the PJ Masks with the Cat's Directional Force Roar. Quickly, Owlette and Gekko take cover, but Catboy skillfully hits them out of their way again with his bike. Romeo presses multiple buttons on the control panel to try and counter it again, but the Cat-Car loses control. After a few seconds, the vehicle calms down. Romeo is very angry, though. Since none of the super vehicles are amazing as he had hoped for, he decides to destroy all of them, and takes off to the park. Both Owlette and Gekko are amazed at Catboy; he had just saved them with his bike. Catboy himself is actually amazed as well, and soon realizes that his bike is cooler than he thought it would be, just like his own super vehicle. Now with this realization, he becomes determined to stop Romeo from crushing their super vehicles. Proclaiming that it’s time to be a hero, Catboy rides off with his friends using his Super Cat Speed. In no time at all, the PJ Masks arrive at the park and circle around Romeo, but not before Catboy rides up the wall of cars, activating their headlights. The villain tries spotting the team, warning them not to come closer if they do not want their vehicles to be destroyed. However, the lights are so bright, he cannot see them, especially Catboy, who is climbing up the pile of cars. Once at the top, Catboy rides down as fast as he can and hits the remote out of Romeo’s hand. Owlette catches it, and gives it back to Catboy. Romeo does not give up, and he runs towards his lab where the controls are, saying that he can control the Electro-magnet from there as well. Catboy is not fazed by this; now that he knows what the buttons do, along with their super vehicles, he can also make it destroy Romeo’s lab. Romeo tries to gain control of the magnet, but Catboy retaliates back. Soon, the PJ Masks take off and climb on one separate pile of cars each. As the magnet spins around, the PJ Masks leap off their bikes and enter into their respective vehicles. Catboy presses the button on the remote, and the vehicles are safely released from the magnet. Defeated, Romeo drives away angrily, declaring that this is not the last time they will see him. The PJ Masks are happy, though; they now have their super vehicles back, and it’s all thanks to their bikes. Although they cannot do everything their vehicles can do, they were really helpful in saving them. With Romeo now defeated for the night, the PJ Masks can return the daytime cars back to where they belong, and they shout out their signature victory phrase. The next day, Amaya and Greg, along with some other friends, are playing soccer in the soccer field. After a failed attempt to score, Connor rides in with his bike. He hits the soccer ball, and he scores, much to everyone’s amazement. *''This episode teaches us that, when the situation is necessary, you should be comfortable with using what you already have to complete a task/mission.'' *Romeo drives the Owl-Glider, Gekko-Mobile, and Cat-Car for the first time. *This is not the first time a villain attempts to steal a PJ Mask vehicle, but it is the first time a villain succeeds at this. This does not mean he manages to keep them, however. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Lisa Akhurst-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes using multiple vehicle Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo